User blog:Finchel4everyoung/The Spark
''What Hurts the Most '' I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! I WILL OWN ONE IN THE FUTURE BUT NOT YET! THE SONG IS WHAT HURTS THE MOST AND THAT IS OWNED BY RASAL FLATTS AND CASCADA...hope you enjoy my take on Finn and Rachel's future...Hope to have some people's imput too! ---- High school was probably the place where my life seemed to actually make since, though as I hit College and the new beginning it was the hardest and most challenging of all… "Are you breaking up with me?" "You're going to get on that train, and you're going to go to New York, and you're going to be a star. Without me…That's how much I love you" Finn turned to face me as tears flew down my face. He wasn't doing this now…We were suppose to get married, we weren't suppose to say goodbye but h...he was saying goodbye… "If were meant to be together…then were gonna be together" "I love you so much..." we kissed softly and he walked me up to the train, where our friends awaited to say goodbye…with tears still flowing down my face I got on the train… Five years later… Why did I get on the dam train five years ago? I knew I didn't want to but I did, I was purely an idiot. NYADA was fine, it had its highs and lows, but in the end I missed Finn. After two years in New York I had graduated from NYADA and got a role in the remake of Funny Girl. I won my very first Tony at the tender age of 22 and now I was awaiting to star in the next show Phantom of the Opera next year "Rach, you okay in there?" My best friend and Finn's step brother Kurt called breaking my small trance. Kurt had left Lima after him and Blaine figured they could make it work even if he was in New York…It was a comfort to know Kurt was here with me because he was the only one who knew my pain. "Ya I'm fine...you ready to head over to the girls' house?" Tonight was Karaoke night at the club called Twilight. It was our tradition since we all found each other again. Santana and Britney had gotten married then moved out here after Brittany graduated from high school; then there was Quinn she was sad after Puck left with Finn to the war so she decided to come with Santana and Britney. It was weird, I never thought I'd see the day when I would become friends with the three of them since they were the captains of the cheerleading team at our high school, but we all have gotten close through the years. "Let's get going Quinn said she had some news for us and seemed really excited." I nodded and grabbed my coat. When we got to Twilight Santana ran straight to the bar and ordered a round of shots. "So what song are you going to sing tonight Rachel?" the former head cheerleader asked. "I was thinking I'd sing one of my favorite Kelly Clarkson songs Cry," They all looked at me sadly they knew what today was and why I was kinda in an iffy mood… I sighed turning to Santana and the rest of the group, "So now that were all together, Quinn what's the news?" She bit her lip smiling. "Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury are pregnant again!" Though their road was bumpy they made it through it and now were married and happy with another baby on the way! We all toasted to them with a round of shots. "And on bigger note, I'm moving back to Lima!" we all froze; none of us ever thought we'd see the day when Quinn actually wanted to go home. After hearing that Noah went into the war with Finn she swore she'd never go back without him. "Is Puck out of Iraq?" Santana asked "As of a week before Christmas, he bought us a house in Lima, plus I actually miss my mom and as much as I'll miss New York, I miss Lima more than anything." Christmas was in three weeks…wait does that mean, it was as if she and I were on the same wavelength "Finn is coming home…and for good." I knew there was a reason they brought him up. "I'm going to sing." I got up only to be stopped by Kurt "Don't defend him Kurt." He shook his head "I'm going to go down there for Christmas, so are San and Britt…Your dads miss you and this distance you're putting up because of him isn't fair to us or your dads," I shake my head. "You're going to Lima for winter break…You have no excuse to not go so get your head in the game and realize you're going with us, and when… not if but when you see Finn you both are going to deal with a lot of this stupid problem you've both caused!" I shook my head and ran out of the club. My heart was breaking at the point of no return. "I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out I'm not afraid to cry Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me There are days Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me I closed my eyes as I found myself in front of the restaurant where Finn took us to our secret date in New York. How could this day continue to be cursed? What hurts the most, was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away Never knowing, what could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But I'm doing it It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret But I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken What hurts the most, was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away Never knowing, what could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do I'm not afraid to cry Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me There are days Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me What hurts the most, was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away Never knowing, what could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do My voice comes to slow conclusion as the music in my head starts to slow to only the piano. What hurts the most, was being so close.. And having so much to say And watching you walk away Never knowing, what could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do…. ---- I really hope you guys liked it Its an old story on my other account... But i wanted to re-share it with the world...Its my favorite Glee story...Please review...The more Reviews the quicker chapters come.. Category:Blog posts